Never Alone
by Awela
Summary: Nobody spends Christmas alone, not if Kurt and Blaine can help it.


**Just a little Christmas surprise. I couldn't decide which one-shot to publish this year and next Christmas is so far away... So I decided to publish both of them.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

"Look, Blaine, it's snowing!" Kurt sighed happily as they left the mall after their last-minute shopping.

"Yeah" Blaine muttered.

It wasn't like he didn't like the snow. Or Christmas. He loved both of them but the craziness before Christmas... It was just too much for him. Blaine only wanted to go home, lock himself up in the apartment with Kurt and not come out until the holidays were over. It was insane how many people chose this exact day for shopping. They had spend hours inside, trying to get those few items they still needed and he had been close to leave everything behind and return after Christmas. Who cared if they didn't get any presents for themselves? They could always buy something later.

"Can we take a walk in the park before going home?" Kurt asked. "I would love to enjoy this as long as it lasts."

Blaine sighed heavily. No, he didn't want to go to the park but he could never say no to Kurt. So, of course, they were going to the park. At least it was right in front of their house, so they didn't have to walk too much after that, carrying their shopping bags.

Once they got to the park, Blaine forgot about all of his frustration. The park was almost empty and it looked beautiful. The trees and the ground were covered in snow and it looked like wonderland. Blaine sighed happily and grabbed Kurt's hand as they walked inside.

"This is beautiful" Kurt whispered, feeling like he should keep his voice down to not disturb anyone in this magical place.

"It certainly is" Blaine said as he squeezed his hand. "Come on, honey."

They walked through the park slowly, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. It was so uncommon in New York.

"Cooper, come back here!"

They blinked in surprise as out of sudden, a small dog appeared in front of them. It had been hidden from their sight right until the last second because of its white fur. The dog barked happily and ran straight to them.

"Hey, beautiful" Kurt said as he crouched down beside the dog and reached out to pat him. "I think someone is looking for you."

Seconds later, an old lady walked out from behind the trees, panting heavily. She seemed to be relieved when she noticed the boys with her dog.

"Oh, thank God" she said as she walked to them. "He keeps escaping from me."

"You shouldn't make this lady worried about you" Blaine cooed and took the dog into his arms when he tried to jump up but failed.

"He's still young" the woman explained. "He doesn't understand that I can't run after him so easily."

"Be a good boy and don't scare her like that ever again" Kurt said.

Blaine walked to the woman and placed the dog in front of her.

"Thank you, my darling" the woman smiled.

"I'm Blaine" Blaine introduced himself. "And this is my boyfriend, Kurt."

"I'm Nancy" the woman smiled. "And this is Cooper. It's nice to meet you, boys."

"Can we help you with him on your way home?" Blaine offered. "You don't have to be scared of us. We don't mean any harm..."

"Oh, my sweet boy, I'm not scared of criminals anymore" Nancy smiled. "But I really don't want to keep you up any longer. I live in that house there, I'm sure I can keep an eye on him until we get there."

"We live there, too" Kurt said. "I think I remember you. You live on the first floor, beside that scary man, right?"

"That's me" Nancy nodded.

"We live on the third floor" Blaine said.

"In that case, I think I could use some company until we get there" Nancy nodded.

Blaine and Kurt played with Cooper on their way to the house, letting him go and running after him a few times. The dog surely enjoyed it, he barked happily, ran away from them and then ran back. He always made sure he ended up beside his owner once he was done with one round.

"Is it your first Christmas together?" Nancy asked as they arrived.

"Yes" Kurt answered excitedly.

Nancy tried to smile but she failed. She sighed sadly and looked away.

"I used to love Christmas, too" she explained. "But this one will be hard. I lost my son ten months ago and I have nobody else left."

"I'm so sorry" Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

"I don't understand, you know?" Nancy said sadly. "He was so young. He didn't drink, didn't smoke, he was healthy and still... Life isn't fair."

She quickly wipped her face and smiled at the boys.

"Thank you for helping me with him" she said. "Merry Christmas, boys."

"Merry Christmas" the boys muttered as she closed the door behind her.

Once Nancy was inside, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"I have an idea for tonight" he said.

"I'm in" Blaine said without hesitation.

"You don't even know what I want to say" Kurt smirked.

"Of course I do" Blaine said and pulled Kurt close to kiss him. "I agree with you. We need to do this."

Three hours later, when Nancy was about to make something for dinner for herself and Cooper, the doorbell rang. She frowned as she made her way to the door. She didn't expect anyone that evening. It was Christmas Eve when everyone was with their families and nobody cared about lonely old people like her.

So she was more than surprised when she opened the door and found the two boys from earlier standing there with huge boxes of food and presents in their hands.

"Boys, what are you doing here?" Nancy asked in surprise.

"You can't be alone on Christmas Eve" Kurt smiled sadly. "We brought food, drinks and a few presents. May we come in?"

"I'm sure you want to spend your first Christmas alone..."

"Never" Blaine cut in. "The more the merrier, you know?"

"Besides, we really miss our families and we could use some company" Kurt continued.

The warm smile they got from Nancy was something they would never forget.

"In that case, I would be glad to spend the evening with you" Nancy said.

Although it was unusual, it was certainly the best Christmas they had ever had. They ate dinner together, then opened their presents. Nancy almost cried as she opened her own box and pulled out a beautiful scarf and the small cloth Kurt had gotten for Cooper, a bright green one, so he wouldn't get lost again. After opening their presents, they sat down in the small living room and talked for hours, the boys sang songs and played with Nancy's dog to let her rest a bit.

"Boys, this was certainly one of the best Christmas in my life" Nancy said as the boys got ready to go home late that evening. "Thank you so much."

"We enjoyed it, too" Blaine said.

"And we would love to help you with him again" Kurt said, nodding towards Cooper who was now sleeping in the armchair. "Whenever you need company, just call us."

"I will" Nancy nodded.

Kurt and Blaine walked back to their own apartment and sat down in the living room, watching the lights of the Christmas tree.

"Do you think we made her Christmas a little better?" Blaine asked after a while.

"I hope so" Kurt sighed. "Noone deserves to be left alone on Christmas Eve."

"You're so right, honey" Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead. "I'm the luckiest guy of the world that I have you."

"You certainly are" Kurt winked.

"Ah, I hope you will never change" Blaine laughed, shaking his head. "Merry Christmas, Kurt."

Kurt put his arms around Blaine and pulled him close to kiss him.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
